La perra mayor de Butters
by Anath san
Summary: -¿Te convertiste en una perra mayor? – pregunto PC, divertido. [Director PC x Kyle]


La perra mayor de Butters

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park es propiedad de los papus de papus; Matt Stone y Trey Parker y de su respectiva casa animadora.

* * *

.

.

.

Los gritos iracundos podían escucharse hasta el patio de juegos.

Varios alumnos se preguntaban que carajos estaba pasando, pero presentían que si se acercaban a aquel lugar, serian asesinados en un pestañeo.

Detrás del edificio temporal, Kyle Broflofski y Butters Stosch, mantenían una acalorada discusión que se había prolongado extensos minutos del preciado receso.

-¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? – pregunto Stan una vez que su judío amigo no llegaba a almorzar.

Kyle le daba la espalda, casi temblando por la rabia. Seguramente si Stan no hubiera llegado, se habría lanzado a golpes contra Butters.

-¡Lo que pasa es que Kyle no quiere ganarse un dinero bien chingon!

-¡Ya basta! ¿Por sigues insistiendo Butters? –dijo el pelirrojo mientras masajeaba sus ojos con evidente estrés. El pequeño Stoch bufo, enojado.

-¡Ya se!, ¿qué te parece una apuesta? Si no llega nadie contigo, te daré cincuenta dólares, pero si alguien se interesa por tus besos, tendrás que trabajar toda una semana para mí – exclamo.

-Wow, amigo. Cincuenta dólares no suena nada mal – comento Stan – Si aceptas, al fin podrás comprarte el juego de Terrance y Philipp.

-Creo…que tienes razón – contesto Kyle, dudoso.

-Entonces, te dejaremos trabajar perra.

-¡Oye, Butters! ¡No puedes decirle perra a mi mejor amigo – señalo el pelinegro furioso, mientras se retiraba con el jefe de la compañía de besos que de nuevo había comenzado a funcionar.

Kyle, ya a solas, levanto la ceja, confundido. Solo le daba gracias a Moisés por ganar cincuenta dólares tan fáciles, porque, después de todo, nadie vendría. ¿Verdad?

Transcurrieron diez minutos. Kyle miro su celular, aburrido. Solo faltaban cinco minutos hasta que terminara el receso, así que decidido, se levantó para poder ir a cobrar la apuesta, pero una presencia alerto su radar.

-H-Hola – Kyle, abrumado, devolvió el saludo – Butters nos dijo que al fin accediste a unirte a su compañía de besos, así que ¿cobras unos dólares más? ¿Un beso francés es más caro contigo que con las chicas?

-No, te equivocas, yo no trabajo para Butters El judío retrocedió mientras agitaba sus manos en negación.

El niño rubio (Seguramente de quinto grado) lo miro con desafío.

Un grito se escuchó hasta donde se encontraban reunidos Stan, Cartman, Kenny y Butters.

-¿Qué demonios? –balbuceo Stan. Los cuatro amigos corrieron a la dirección donde Kyle ofrecía "sus servicios". Lo que encontraron nadie lo esperaba. Excepto Butters.

El niño de quinto grado mantenía acorralado al pelirrojo contra la pared, tratando de alcanzarlo con sus labios.

-Vamos perra, te pagare bien – decía el mayor, emocionado.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltalo o te pateo el culo! – grito Stan, conmocionado por la horrible escena.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Llegue primero!

El rubio, cansado, decidió intervenir.

-Señores, me permiten hablar a solas con mi futura perra mayor.

Una vez a solas, kyle dirigió su mejor mirada de odio al que creía su amigo.

-No voy a hablar contigo Butters.

PC, quien se encontraba inspeccionando la escuela, no pudo evitar escuchar el pequeño barullo que atrajo la atención de muchos interesados.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

-¡Mi perra no quiere trabajar! – grito Butters tan fuerte que –y que de algún modo- provoco que su padre apareciera sorpresivamente frente a él.

-¿Qué hemos dicho sobre gritar, jovencito? Estas castigado.

Ante la confusión de Kyle, el director le toco el hombro para llamar su atención. Señalando para que lo acompañase a la dirección, sin que sus otros compañeros le siguieran con la vista.

-¿Te convertiste en una perra mayor? – pregunto PC, divertido, ya dentro de la dirección adornada con imágenes de algunas mujeres feministas. - ¿Acaso mis besos ya no satisfacen a mi alumno judío?

-Kyle rodo los ojos, manteniéndose casi neutral ante la burla del director.

-Entonces debería comenzar a cobrarle, ya que está quebrando su ideología de lo políticamente correcto, ya sabe… besuquearse con uno de sus estudiantes no es muy adecuado, Director PC.

-Tal vez…Después de todo, estoy infringiendo las reglas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales** :

Y yo me los imagino con un: Awanta khe.

PC x Kyle me llamo mucho la atención después de unos tragos después (?) Y pues bueno, surgió esta wea :v Es mi fukin OTP, ¡La defenderé a capa y espada! (?)

Y quiero decir algo en mi defensa…

¡Nadie me envié a la ONU porque solo insinué una relación pedófila, no existió ni un besito ni nada, así que no acepto reclamos! Xd

Jajajaja, me da risa el asunto. Si se dan cuenta, la mayoría de mis OTP´s son pedófilas xd

Acepto cualquier critica, incluso la que insulta mi integridad :´D

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


End file.
